Paramorphs: A Separate Path
by laurenbrightwing
Summary: The Animorphs fight bravely in their battles against the Yeerks. Unbeknownst to them, on the opposite side of the continent, teenagers Sarika, Cady, Julie, Nellie and Laura fight battles of their own. In accepting the ability to fight, they resign themselves to a fate they could not possibly have predicted... Occurs at the same time as Animorphs in another part of the country
1. Prologue

**Hello, Reader! **

**First of all, thank you. This is our first fanfiction, so please excuse us. Honestly, we're just so glad to be able to put this out there. We really appreciate that you'd take the time to read it.**

**That's enough of that. Enjoy the fic!**

***((This is an example of Thought-Speak)) **

My name is Fendrien-Perenor-Cirith. I am an Andalite warrior.

And there is no way I'm getting out of this alive.

My arms shook as I piloted my craft through the battlefield, dipping and rolling to avoid stray shots. This was my first battle, and already I was proving myself a coward. It was all I could do not to turn tail and run, flee from the enemy and the dying cries of my fellow Andalites.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were the mighty Andalites, great warriors of the galaxy, our fleets nearly invincible! They couldn't defeat us!

...except now they were.

It was our fault, really, I thought bitterly. Looking back on it, we fell into a trap of our own making. If we hadn't blundered our way right where they expected us to...if we'd scouted ahead…perhaps we wouldn't be in this situation. Still, we'd had no reason to expect the sheer number of fighters that we were now encountering. They had swarmed us, flowing out in droves to attack. Yeerk Bug Fighters, squat and ugly with several raked-forward Dracon beam cannons that fired beams of energy that could render an asteroid rubble.

((Don't think like that, Fendrien.)) I berated myself. ((It's just Bug fighters, inferior Yeerk technology. It's not too late to kick their tails! We can still-!))

I was cut short, all four eyes widening in terror and disbelief. My hearts sank into my chest.

((No…))I whispered.

From behind the moon it came, all sharp edges and menacing aura. It was pitch black, every aspect of the wretched thing radiating the evil within.

A Yeerk Blade ship.

That was the moment that spelled our doom.

((NO!)) I gasped, and forgot my terror for a moment. I had to reach the dome! I had to defend the commanding officers. I had to….

The Dome Ship slowly turned to face this new threat. Time slipped by as it turned at its painstakingly sluggish pace, each second pressing up against my hearts. Gradually it came to turned its own weapons towards the Blade Ship.

Too slowly.

The Blade Ship fired.

I rocked back both with the shockwave and reeling with the shouts of the entire fleet in my mind. I could hear them, feel their pain, watching in horror as everything I stood for was burning.

It fired again.

Sound can't travel in space. Though-speak can. So can Z-space transmissions for help.

Calls that could not, would not be answered.

And so I watched and listened helplessly as my people burned.

The Blade Ship fired a final time onto the dome, detached from what had been the lower armed portion of the Dome Ship (and what was now a collection of metal rubble floating through space). The Dome's engines flared brilliantly white as they failed. Flames crackled off the Dome as it was pulled by gravity, slowly at first, then faster and faster, to the planet below. I watched as it grew smaller and smaller, finally disappearing into the blue.

I was shocked. Too shocked to think. I had lost everything….they had killed _everyone_…

My bladed tail twitched.

((Filthy…._Yeerks_…)) I hissed. Boiling with sudden fury, cowardice forgotten, I rushed with a soundless cry of rage into the battle. I fired on fighters once, twice, over and over again, countless times. I rolled and dived and swerved, attacking again and again. Several fighters burned, several Yeerks dead. Murderers.

Not enough.

I snarled and turned towards another fighter. Too late, I saw another approaching from behind. Twin lights flared as the Bug Fighter fired.

The ship rocked and I was thrown to the side. Lights flickered and alarms blared. I struggled to my hooves.

A second ship fired.

The console in front of me exploded with sparks. I gave a shout of pain and collapsed to the floor, blinded in one eye and burned badly on both arms. I raised my hand to my eye, sharp needles of pain stabbing through my body. My fingers came away wet with blood.

A third shot brought me back to the present as the shields screeched, barely containing the force of the blast. I couldn't stay here or I would surely die, struck down by enemy fire. I raised my hand to the console, then hesitated.

Where was I to go?

What could I do?

My people were dead. This was a Yeerk victory. We were finished.

Unless….

My eye stalks automatically twitched backwards, towards the shelf where I had left one of our greatest weapons, abandoned in the sudden attack.

((No!)) I hissed at myself vehemently. ((Don't you dare, _coward_!)) I couldn't, not in all my cowardice, even consider breaking one of our laws. I would rather die here, surrounded by all of my comrades, than do so. It would be a noble death.

The blue planet suddenly came into view as my ship was thrown from another shot. I stared at it, hope lifting briefly in my hearts. I did not have to die, perhaps. Perhaps...perhaps I could live...live to resist the Yeerks.

_Alone?_ Some part of me whispered. I ignored it, focusing instead on piloting my way to the planet. My ship was at the moment drifting, seemingly dead, through space. The Bug Fighters were moving in for the kill.

I poured every last bit of power I had left into the thrusters. They burst into blue flame and I was rocketing towards the planet before the slugs could react, gravity pulling me along. I scoured the continent below, choosing a landing site at random.

Probably the last remaining Andalite survivor of what was once a proud fleet, rushing headlong towards probable death.

I fell, a star on fire, towards Earth.


	2. Chapter 1: Shooting Star

**Any Doctor Who fans out there? **

_**Chapter one: Shooting Star**_

_**Laura**_

"Finn!" I called.

The black dog's head perked up, tongue lolling to the side, and he bounded happily toward me, barking excitedly. He crouched before me, tail wagging furiously.

"What?" I say, looking down. He picked up a stick - far too big for his size - and rammed into my knee, begging to play. I laughed and grabbed one end. He growled, snapping his head back and forth.

"Do you want me to throw it or not?" I teased, tugging it out of his mouth. He bowed playfully, then sat down, tongue rolling out again, ears perked and eyes steady on the prize.

I pulled the arm holding the stick back before throwing it as hard as I could. It went sailing in an arc through the air, silhouetted against the darkening evening sky, before falling to the ground about 20 feet away.

Still, he bounded after the stick, tripped over it, doubled back, and picked it up. He trotted in a big loopy figure eight around me several times before his name was called again.

" Finn!" Jule's voice yelled from behind me. She panted as she came to a stop, holding out a cup marked with the distinctive Starbucks logo. I accepted gratefully, giving into my caffeine addiction and taking a large gulp of some sugary liquid.

"Thanks," I managed to get out between sips.

"No problem," she said around a straw, sipping her own saccharine concoction.

We sat there for awhile, watching her dog chew a stick with remarkable enthusiasm (wasn't he getting splinters in his mouth?), and drinking our drinks.

I stared up at the stars, searching for any I recognized. Of course, I could hardly see anything. The light pollution was something wicked. However, I could still trace the Big Dipper with my finger, imagining the missing pieces.

I return my hand to my side and look at Julie, who was drawing her hoodie tighter, frowning. "Hate this time of year. Gets dark too early." She complained. I nodded my agreement.

My eye was drawn upwards as a light slashed the night sky. Even though the darkest it gets around here is a sort of smudged charcoal color (because of the pollution), the stripe of light stood out brilliantly against the dim background.

I nodded towards it. "Look at that. A shooting star!"

"Here?" Julie said in disbelief.

"Make a wish." I said half-jokingly. The other, less reasonable part of me led me to look hopefully towards the star. We all need a wish every once in awhile.

Julie snorted. "Yeah, maybe," she mumbled.

I waved my hand encouragingly. "I'll go first." I said, raising my hand to my chin in thought. After all, I'm not sure how many wishes this star will take. I want my wish fulfilled (then again, doesn't everyone?). "I wish...I could fly!" I grinned. It was a ludicrous request, but ever since kindergarten I had always dreamt of flying. Julie laughed too.

"Okay! My turn...I wish...hmm" she paused, carefully considering. "I wish I could...wait...um" again she paused, "I wish I could see the world from the eyes of a dog" she said, affirmingly, glancing at Finn.

"Yeah, I wish I could see the world from a dog's perspective," she said louder, in case whoever granted shooting star wishes couldn't hear her.

There was a low growl from Finn. Ears perked, he drew closer to his Julie. She absentmindedly stroked her pets fur, murmuring in concern.

I watched the shooting star, feeling unease growing in my chest.

"Hey, is it just me…." I said slowly. "Or is it...getting bigger?"

"No way. That's...that's...impossible," Julie said, setting down her drink. I glanced around. A stone dropped into my throat, sinking down to settle in my stomach. We were alone. Not a single car, much less a person. It was just two girls, a dog, and the street lamps.

"Unless…" I paused. "Unless it's not getting bigger." My eyes grew wider in realization. "It's getting closer!"

The streak, originally a straight line, had begun to curve towards us. I could see something at its tip, a small point of light that was growing by the second. A high pitched ringing sound suddenly shrieked into my ears, starting in my left ear and moving toward the right. Julie crouched down clasping her hands over her ears. I followed suit. Finn whimpered, pawing at his face. The street lights flickered. The light blinked steadily at first, but as the streak grew nearer, it became more violent and more out of rhythm. Finn gave a howl of fright as the thing approached.

I realized suddenly that it wasn't shrinking, wasn't stopping, wasn't burning up….it was going to crash straight into us!

"Get down!" I shrieked. As soon as I said that, the object dove, whistling as it fell. There was a sound like thunder that shook the earth beneath me, followed by three more claps, each softer, as if it was skipping to a halt. My heart skipped a beat as the 'shooting star' plummeted to the ground on the far edge of the field, throwing up dust and smoke. With a burst of light and a final clap of thunder, the ringing and flickering ceased. The night fell into an eerie silence.

I lay on the ground for a few minutes, struggling to breathe , eyes wide and trembling with shock. Finn whimpered and I flinched at the sudden sound, turning to Julie. Her wide eyes met my own, reflecting my panic and curiosity. We struggled to our feet, Finn nuzzling our hands and offering reassuring licks.

"What- what is that?" She asked, voice hoarse and shaking. I shrugged and stared in awe at the spectacle before us.

The star turned out to be no star at all. Instead, a metal...ship... lay before us, egg-shaped and rounded but for the end that curved forward like the tail of a scorpion. It looked so foreign. So sci-fi and 'doctor who'. Something right out of a horror movie or book.

So…

"Alien?" I gasped. I turned to Julie, a look of sudden excitement in my eyes. "Alien!"

"Oh my God…" She whispered. "...a flipping...ALIEN?" She threw her head back in a fit of maniacal laughter, panic forgotten. Throwing her hands out, she yelled "There's an _ALIEN_!"

I laughed with her. "I can't believe it!" I whooped. We lapsed into silence.

"...we are way too happy about this," I realized. "What if it's…dangerous?"

Julie's face turned pale. She's swallowed hard. "D-daleks?"

I opened my mouth to dismiss it, scoff that Daleks were fictional, before snapping my mouth shut. We had just watched an _alien ship_ crash into a _baseball field_. Anything was possible.

"I...don't know anymore. It could be. But...we need to get a better look o-okay? Lets...let's call someone." I said shakily.

She nodded. She gathered her hair and tossed it behind her, one of her nervous habits. Her hands were shaking as she took out her phone. She unlocked it, fingers hovering over the number pad. "Police?"

I barked a laugh. "As if they'd believe us. Teenagers calling about aliens? Just call our friends, we'll figure it out from there." I thought for a second. "Besides, they'll kill us if we we go on an adventure with the Doctor and don't include them."

Julie nodded and swallowed hard, then straightened her back, turning her chin up. "Ready to...ah, possibly save the world?" She asked, eyes glancing towards the ship then back to me.

"You bet," I replied eagerly.

Oh, if only we knew.


	3. Chapter 2: The Cavalry Arrives

**And the plot thickens…**

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Animorphs. **

_**Chapter two**_

_**Julie: Chapter Two: The Cavalry Arrives**_

_**Julie**_

"You're kidding me, right?"

Nellie's voice was distorted over the phone, but I could still hear the sharp edge of disbelief. I sighed. It was the third time I'd made this call and the lack of trust thing was getting tiresome. "Look, just trust me. Come to the field. You do _not_ want to miss this."

"It's like eight o'clock!" Nellie argued, "Can it wait?"

I shook my head automatically before replying. "No. I swear, it's incredible. Besides, it's a Saturday night and we're on summer break. You can sleep in if you have to."

She groaned. "Alright, but if this is some kind of extremely late April Fools joke I promise I will make you regret it."

"Dude, it's practically September. Plus, I'm not that cruel. Get down here in ten."

"Don't lie to yourself, you're way more cruel….wait! What do I tell my parents!?"

"Not my problem," and I switched the phone off. The dying 'waits' of Nellie were abruptly cut off.

"That's the last one. If they all believed us they should be here in a few minutes." I reasoned. I glanced my eyes at the vaguely egg-shaped ship.

_Am I dreaming?_ I asked myself.

Maybe I was.

If I was, I really hoped I remembered it when I woke up. If it wasn't...this could have been the most exciting moment of my life.

(Ha, how innocent I was at the beginning.)

Beside me, I could feel Laura practically vibrating with excitement. We had walked across the field to get a closer look and were now standing at a cautious 15 or so feet from it, close enough to see more details.

The hull of what was now clearly a ship was glowing a bright orange with leftover heat from it's fall through the atmosphere. I could see smoke billowing off of the ship as it cooled. I took a deep breath, then coughed. The air smelled like ozone.

Laura interrupted my observations. "Should we get closer?"

I considered. Possibly dangerous alien ship of unknown intent or origin….

Suddenly I was struck down with an idea. I plucked up a rock from the ground and tossed it at the ship. It bounced harmlessly off the hull and remained on the ground, leaving no dent or mark on the ship.

We waited in apprehensive silence. Would something come out?

Nothing happened.

I took a few tentative steps forward.

"Julie!" Laura hissed from behind me. "What are you doing?"

I wasn't quite sure myself. "Investigating," I whisper back. I walk to within a foot or so of the ship, feeling the heat radiating off of it. The glowing metal was dimming now. Against my better judgement, I reached out as if to touch the strange substance. I could see my reflection, bedraggled and breathless.

Before I could even touch the metal a spark flashed at the tip of my fingers. I immediately jumped back, clutching my hand to my chest, heart pounding. A square shape had begun to trace itself out of what had seemed to be solid metal.

"Is that...a door?" I heard Laura whisper behind me.

With a soft swooshing sound the square separated itself from the rest of the ship, a glowing halo surrounding its edges. I was momentarily blinded by the bright light of the craft's exposed interior and took a second to rub my eyes.

To be honest, I was a little disappointed when I opened them. I was ready for some 'bigger on the inside' kind of action or at least some impressive lighting. Despite this lack of decor, it was pretty cool.

In a word, it was cramped. A light beige color, rounded, with no furniture beyond a few shelves dug out of the padded walls. It wasn't very big.

Probably the most interesting thing was the...alien.

I let out a little scream when I first saw it, hands up as if to defend myself (as if I could take it on). It didn't move. I backed carefully away, eyes trained on the creature.

It was nestled in the back..or maybe it was the front? It looked like it was unconscious, head (or at least what looked like a head) resting against a console, entire body limp. Let me tell you, this thing really looked like alien. Nothing remotely human. Long stalks with eyes on the end, open but unseeing. Short blue fur. A long scorpion's tail. The whole bit. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Julie?" I hear Laura ask from outside. "Are you alright- what is _that_?! Is that the alien?" She had stepped inside, head turning left and right to take it all in. Suddenly my eye catches on something abnormal.

"Yeah, totally fine." I reply, taking a cautious step further in.

"Sarika and Nellie are here..." She remarks, looking out the entrance. "They're on bikes."

"Cool," I say, not really paying attention. There's a box. It looks so perfectly innocuous, innocent. It's glowing with a light sky blue color and covered in some language that I can't place. Kinda pretty to be honest, and the curious 4 year old in me wanted nothing more than to touch it. Hold it.

Yeah, Julie, what a smart move. Pfft.

The box was like Pandora's box. I didn't know at the time the havoc and chaos it would create. All I knew is that it probably had a 'don't touch me' post it on it at some point.

Naturally I had to touch it.

The instant my fingers brushed its surface I felt a curious sensation, a tingling up and down my spine. Not exactly unpleasant, just...odd. But somehow familiar.

The pull of the box grew stronger than ever.

There was movement from behind me. I ignore it, focusing on the sky blue box grasped in my hands. Honestly, it looked as if they cut and folded a bit of the sky into a cube.

The tingling intensified as I continued prodding at the mysterious box.

There was the loud sound of sudden squabbling from behind me and I turned to look, concentration broken.

Nellie was standing in the middle of the craft, shouting loud accusations at us ("I knew this is some kind of joke...fake alien, ha ha, very funny…") while Sarika simply stared from the entranceway, mouth gaping in awe.

Then - perfect timing - there was movement from the strange creature in the corner. It twitched at the noise, hands (too many fingers!) balling into fists. It's tail twitched and everyone instinctively froze in fear. The creatures stopped moving as soon as the shouting stopped, falling back into unconsciousness.

"It...it's real…" Nellie mumbled, completely dumbstruck. She had a small stature and short brown hair. Don't let her size fool you- her attitude more than makes up for what she lacks in height.

Sarika turned to confront us. "What in the actual f- oh! Cady!" The final person had arrived. Cady. A small fair haired girl with pale blue eyes had just poked her head into the vessel.

"Well, do you guys have some explaining to do," she said, eyes widening at the situation. She was taking this surprisingly well, I mused.

Laura turned to me. "Julie?" She asked uncertainly, before noticing the box in my hands. "What's that?"

I shrugged. That was the truth. I had no idea what it was. "Here," I tossed it lightly to her. She caught it with ease and examined it for a second, before giving a small shout and dropping it.

"Ow! Hey! Julie, your box shocked me!" Laura glared at the box. "And now my hand is kinda tingly!"

"Let me see," said Cady from her crouched position just outside the ship.

Against what was probably the best of decisions, Cady reached down to touch the box. She jerked back impulsively from the shock before reaching down again to pick it up. "I see what you mean," she commented. "It tickles, doesn't it?"

"No way am I touching that," Nellie said bluntly.

"Guys, I think we have a more serious matter at hand," Cady said, gesturing to the unconscious creature in the corner.

"What is that?" Sarika marvelled.

"An alien," I answered bluntly. Everyone stared at it for a second. Nellie eyed me disbelievingly.

"Should we take it out of the ship? It did just crash, after all. This spaceship...thing...could be about to explode." Laura reasoned, breaking the silence. We all looked at the floor, nervous for the first time.

"No way am I saving a freaking alien. Have you ever _seen_ a movie? The people who do this are always the first to DIE!" Nellie said.

"Woah, woah, woah," Cady said. "Let's be rational. How can we be sure this ship...thing...is going to explode?"

"I don't think we should touch it...it could have poison skin for all we know! I am _not_ touching that thing" Nellie continued to argue, ignoring Cady.

"We don't have to leave right now," Cady retorted.

"I'm not touching it!" Nellie repeated.

"What's going on?" Sarika asked.

The squabbling rose to a crescendo, filling the inside of the pod with noise. I stole a glance outside, hoping to clear my mind before making a decision.

What I saw instead terrified me.

Three lights swooped through the night sky, following a similar path the first ship had taken. Their movements, however, were slow and deliberate. They swooped down towards the forest. I saw a light on the underside of each burst to life, like a searchlight. They began making searching motions over the forest.

I had a very bad feeling about these ships.

"Guys…" I say. "Whatever we do, we need to do it now."

A hushed silence filled the room as the group peered outside, letting out small gasps as they saw the other ships.

"We can't just leave it here." Laura was the first to speak up. She rushed forward and grabbed at the things midsection. "Cady, help me." She began dragging it towards the exit, panting at the effort.

Cady rushed towards her, grabbing one of it's hooved limbs. I walked just behind Cady, grabbing another leg, but not before wedging the strange blue box under my arm.

Nellie moved as though to block the exit before thinking better of it and stepping back. "Why do I even bother," She grumbled.

Sarika shrugged, reaching over to help drag the alien outside.

Between the four of us it took us several minutes to drag it out of the ship, then a few more to bring it to the edge of the forest (I had thought of that, wanting to get some shelter from those ships).

Finn was in Nellie's arms upon my request. She was soothingly stroking my dog, and his head rested on her shoulder as he slept.

We all crouched in silence at the edge of the forest, a dog, an alien, and five girls, as the ships swooped overhead.

A single spotlight flickered onto the ship's surface.

Before any of us could react, there was a flash of light and a loud TSEEEW!

The ship burst into flames!

I could hear the low groan of warping metal and the crackling of the unnatural fire. Beside me, the alien cringed as though it was struck as its ship had been.

TSEEEW!

A final shot turned the burning craft into dust.

Seemingly satisfied, the crafts turned one by one and sped away into the night sky until we couldn't see them anymore. I felt my heart skip a beat as one lingered for a moment near our hiding spot, but it quickly followed the others. It shrank into a pinpoint of light as it rushed away in large victorious arcs- never even realizing it had left behind the pilot.


	4. Chapter 3: A Reluctant Welcoming

**Disclaimer: No change, I still don't own Animorphs.**

***Due to the fact that this website does not allow the symbols used in the original series, thought speak will be indicated ((like this)). **

_**Chapter three**_

_**Nellie: Chapter Three: A Reluctant Welcoming**_

_**Nellie**_

For what felt like hours we sat there, huddled in the fringes of the woods, scarcely able to breathe. The air was tense with our anticipation and our silent questions.

Would the ships come back?

Were they dangerous?

Had we made the right choice?

Finally, I snapped. I had several thorns embedded in my legs, my left foot was falling asleep, and my back was aching from sitting so long in an uncomfortable position.

"I think it's safe," I said. The others turned look at me as though to silence me with their glares. I glowered back.

"Does it _look_ like they're coming back?" I hissed more loudly, gesticulating wildly towards the sky. Laura looked up with worry etched into her face before she accepted my logic and stood up. She brushed pine needles off of her clothing.

"Finally," she complained. "I think I have at least a dozen mosquito bites."

"No kidding," Julie whispered, rubbing at her arm. She stood up, threw her arms back in a stretch, and yawned widely.

"I wonder what time it is," Cady remarked, whipping out her phone. Her eyebrows rose. "Only 10:30? It feels way later."

"10:30?!" I yelped. "I told my parents I'd be back a half-hour ago! They're going to kill me!"

Julie rolled her eyes. "Just tell them we ran late at...at...what did you say as an excuse?"

I stared at her blankly for a second. _What did I say? _The blood drained from my face as I realized I hadn't even given one, just took my bike and shouted something to them about being back by 10.

"Oh, I'm dead." I groaned, thinking about the lecture I was going to hear.

"Don't worry about it, it's not that late," Laura said encouragingly.

"Guys!" Sarika said suddenly.

I ignored her. "Not that late?" I repeated incredulously. "It's a half hour over what I said!"

"So? I've done way worse," Julie said flippantly.

"Guys! Listen!" Sarika said, a bit more insistently.

I scoffed. "Well, my parents aren't as forgiving as yours, then."

"GUYS!" Sarika shouted. We turned to look at her, surprised at the outburst. "It's waking up!"

That got our attention. We all whipped around to look at the creature. One of the stalks was raised above it's head, blinking wearily. I could see shimmering green pupils between blinks. The other stalk lay limp behind one of it's deer-like ears, fur scorched from blue to dark black.

The thing began to stir.

Suddenly, two eyes I hadn't even noticed it had opened on it's head. These looked remarkably similar to a human's, aside from their startling green color and almond shape. It blinked once at me.

Julie seized the moment and took a step forward. "Hi, I'm Julie-!" She started.

FWAP!

In the blink of an eye the thing had darted forward, snapping it's tail around so the sharp tip of the bladed end rested on Julie's throat. I watched her swallow suddenly in fear. She (wisely) stayed stock-still.

((Who are you? Where am I?!)) A voice resounded loudly in my head. I put my hand to my ear, startled. It was like it was speaking directly into my thoughts.

((Answer me!)) The thing's eyes remained trained on Julie, but it's single stalk eye turned to glare at each of us distrustingly. I opened my mouth to protest its treatment of my friend - we had just saved it! - when it suddenly staggered, nicking Julie's neck lightly with it's tail and producing a gasp of pain. It stumbled down onto it's side.

"You're hurt," I heard Sarika whisper. It was true; I hadn't noticed before, but now I saw the burns and cuts covering the thing's arms and upper body. A substance that must have been blood, but transparent instead of red, was seeping out of a reopened wound. I hadn't gotten any chance to examine it in the ship, so I did so now.

The first thing that popped to mind when I saw this thing was centaur. It had the same body shape, with four horse-like legs ending in hooves and a humanoid upper body with arms and hands. That was about where the similarities ended. Its arms were weak, with too many fingers, and it was covered entirely in blue fur. Its face was mouthless, with three slits where the nose and mouth should be and four eyes, two where they were supposed to be and two on stalks. Its tail was long, tipped with a sharp blade. I had seen just how fast it was, even when injured.

Cady stepped forward. "We're not going to hurt you," She said soothingly. "I promise."

The alien's eyes narrowed in a sneering expression. ((Why should I trust the promises of Yeerks?))

We blinked at the unfamiliar term, turning to look at each other. The alien cocked its head curiously.

((You are not Controllers?)) He asked slowly. We shook our heads.

"I don't even know what Yeerks or Controllers are," Laura added.

((Then why-)) It cut off as it noticed the box Julie was holding. ((The Escafil Device!))

"Is that what it's called?" Julie asked, looking down at it. "Pretty."

The thing looked offended. ((It serves more of a purpose than to be aesthetically pleasing, human. Put it down.))

"Why?" She asked innocently.

((Why?! You…!)) it stopped as though to gather it's thoughts. ((That is one of our most dangerous weapons. You have no idea of it's powers! Put. It. DOWN!))

She shrugged. "Alright." She placed the box on the ground, out of the thing's reach, before an expression of worry came over her face. "Wait...if it's dangerous, what does it mean if it shocks you? C-cause I touched it earlier and it did this weird thing..."

"Are we going to die?!" Laura gasped suddenly. The creature's ears snapped forward like a startled deer.

((It shocked you?)) It said quietly, a look of horror coming over it's face. ((Seerow's Law was broken? A human…? Oh...oh no...the War Council will have my tail for this!)) It struggled to stand up, flopping back to the ground. It looked between us, eyes wide with what looked like fear.

((I have to get back to my ship- contact the Council!)) It said in what would have been a breathless tone if it wasn't telepathic.

I shared an uneasy glance with Sarika.

"Your ship…" Cady started.

"...was blown up," Laura finished.

"By these weird ship things," Julie added.

The thing drooped like a puppet with strings cut. ((My ship was destroyed?)) It said almost disbelievingly. It looked suspiciously at us. ((How am I alive?))

That was it. I stepped forward, pointing a finger at it. "We saved you," I snapped. I ignored the muffled "Some of us," that came from behind me. "You should be a little more grateful!"

It tilted its head in surprise. ((You removed me from my ship before it was vaporized?)) It asked. We all nodded. ((Then I suppose I am in your debt...assuming you are telling the truth, and that these are not Yeerk lies.)) Despite the words, the accusation was halfhearted. The thing struggled to stay upright, inclining its head in a small bow. ((Forgive me. I have been rude.))

"Got that right," I muttered. Julie gave me a sideways look.

((I am Fendrien-Perenor-Cirith,)) It continued. ((I am an Andalite Warrior currently serving on the Dome Ship GalaxyTree.)) It seemed to swell with pride. It's mental voice was foreign, but despite it's bold claims I could still hear the higher notes that betrayed the alien's...Andalite's...youth.

"Fender...Fendry...Fenren…" Laura struggled, before giving up. "Fen - is it alright if I call you Fen? - could you help us understand what's going on, please? Not to offend, but why are alien warriors here on Earth? And what is that box?"

The Andalite paused, before a resigned look came into his eyes. ((I suppose you deserve to know,)) He sighed in my head. ((It is your planet, after all.))

"What do you mean?"

He raised his head to look at us.

((We're here to stop the Invasion.))


	5. Chapter 4: An Explanation, and a Choice

**Okay, before we get to the actual story, there's something I have to say.**

**To the person who favorited AND followed this story:**

**Thank you so, SO much.**

**Seriously, you made our day. No, our week!**

**This is our first fanfiction, so it means a lot to have anyone read this story. If possible, please leave a review and tell us what we're doing right or wrong. We really appreciate it and it gives us motivation to keep writing.**

**Now that that's done, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Wait a second, let me check….nope, still don't own Animorphs.**

**If you get confused about the thought-speak symbols check the previous chapter.**

_**Chapter four**_

_**Sarika: Chapter Four: An Explanation, and a Choice**_

_**Sarika**_

"Invasion of what?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop to consider them. "These Yeerks you keep mentioning?"

((Yes.)) Fendrien responded curtly. ((_Yeerks_.)) He spat the word like poison, sentence dripping with hatred.

"There's going to be an invasion?" Laura said worriedly. "When?"

The Andalite blinked. ((You misunderstand. We are not here to prevent it. We are here to contain and eradicate it, clean your planet of the Yeerk pestilence!)) He trembled with passion.

"Wait, they're already here?" Julie asked.

"Impossible," Nellie answered immediately. "We'd know if there were aliens attacking us!"

((The Yeerks are indeed here, and in force,)) Fendrien asserted. ((Their method of attack is far subtler than simple brute force.))

((You see,)) the Andalite continued. ((Yeerks have no real body of their own. In their natural state they are blind, deaf, and utterly helpless. What makes them so dangerous is their repulsive ability to enter and control the brain of any creature with a brain and external ears.))

I leaned back, processing his words. "Control...people?"

"You're kidding," Nellie said bluntly. "Invasion of the body snatchers?"

Fendrien's ears flattened to the side of his head. ((I would not lie about this. This invasion has been ongoing for several years without the notice of any of your people. The Andalite Military sent a Dome Ship to confront and defeat those slugs once and for all!)) He seemed to deflate.

((We were not aware of their forces. They...burned the ship, and my people. I am likely the sole survivor.)) His eyestalk drooped dejectedly.

I felt a pang of sympathy for the sorry-looking Andalite. "What can we do to help?" I asked.

((You are only humans,)) he snapped. ((Technologically inferior, biologically weak. What could I possibly ask of you?)) I couldn't help but feel offended.

"Well, for one thing, it's our planet, and we know a bit more than you," Cady snarled back angrily. "Get off your high horse. You're desperate, and we're offering to help."

"They're enslaving our people," I said suddenly. With a sudden burst of determination, I looked him in the eye and declared, "I want to help. I want to fight the Yeerks!"

He appraised me with one eye. ((Your courage is admirable, but I repeat. What could you possibly do?)) I didn't miss his swift glance at the box.

I snatched it up. "You said this is a weapon. What does it do?"

((Don't touch it!)) He gasped.

"Why?" I challenged. "Will it hurt me? You've been awfully secretive about this."

"She's right," Cady said. "We deserve to fight for our people."

Fendrien shrank, pain clearly evident on his face. His tail twitched. ((I...I can't...you don't understand!))

"What is it?" Julie asked.

((It would be breaking one of our most fundamental laws,)) He explained. I would be punished severely for disobeying it.)) We considered this.

"Unbelievable," Nellie spat. "You'd rather save your own hide than a planet!" I made a stop-talking motion to her and turned to Fendrien.

"I understand," I said slowly. "But what's more important- stopping the Yeerks, or some stupid law?" He looked torn.

((What could we do?)) He appealed helplessly, defeat evident in his posture. ((What could this number possibly accomplish?))

"We have to try!" Laura cried.

"Yeah!"

"Let's do this!"

He watched us for a moment, shifting restlessly.

((...fine.))

We stopped our exclamations for a minute to gape at him.

"Really?!" Julie breathed excitedly.

If Fendrien were human he'd be gritting his teeth. ((Yes,)) he muttered. ((I agree.))

"Awesome!" Laura beamed. "We get to use the box!...What is it again?"

((It is called the Escafil Device,)) he began haltingly. ((It- agggh!)) He cried out in pain, clutching at one of his burns.

"Are you alright?" We all shouted some variation of this sentence.

((No,)) he panted. ((This wound is fatal.))

"You can't die!" I shouted immediately, eyes tearing up in anticipation.

((I said it was fatal. I did not say I would die,)) He said almost teasingly. ((I will demonstrate the power of the Escafil Device.)) He closed his eyes in concentration.

And he began to change.

"Ahhhhh!" I shouted on impulse, jumping backwards. His two eyestalks had been sucked with a sickening slurp into his head. His ears shrank, disappearing into the sides of his head.

"What's going on?" Cady exclaimed, sounding disgusted.

Fendrien's front legs followed the same fate as his eyestalks and ears, dissolved back into his main body. His back hooves sharpened into 3 points, becoming clawlike, scales growing over his fur. A jagged line split his mouthless face, protruding outward into a beak. His tail shriveled.

The burns on his body were disappearing, I realized with a shock. He was healing by...transforming?

Fendrien was shrinking quickly to about the size of Finn, who was oddly still asleep. He stretched out his arms just as his fingers stretched into feathers.

Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Fwoosh!

Three more pairs of wing erupted out of his back. The last of the blue fur disappeared, and before us sat a bird with long talons, a jagged beak, and four pairs of wings. I could only stare.

((This is a Kafit Bird,)) Fen's voice came out of nowhere into my mind. ((It is native to my homeworld.))

"F-fen?" Cady ventured. "You're a bird!"

((Yes.))

"How?!"

((The Escafil Device grants the ability to morph into any animal if you can acquire it's DNA. Since each morph is reconstructed based on DNA, it heals wounds. I will not die.)) He flapped his wings as if to demonstrate his health.

"Woah," was the only thing I could say.

((Do you still wish to fight?))

"Are you kidding?" Laura burst out. "This is even better! I'm in!"

"Of course!" Julie laughed.

"Absolutely," Cady put in.

"Sure," I said quietly. We all turned to Nellie.

"This sounds dangerous, " she said quietly. "But I can't let people suffer. I'm in."

We were all agreed.

((Put your hand on the box,)) Fen explained. We complied, each placing a hand on one side. I shuddered as the tingling feeling went up my spine. Julie exchanged a look of delight with Laura, who grinned back.

We had no idea what we had just gotten ourselves into.

**Woo!**

**This story is actually progressing. **

**I'd always wondered why Elfangor didn't just morph a kafit…seems like a major plot hole to me. Well, what's a great story without a few plot holes?**


	6. Chapter 5: To Receive and to Deceive

**You know what?**

**That last chapter was pretty short. Frankly, this one is pretty short too. And we haven't updated in awhile, so…might as well post both? **

**Why not. Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Animorphs is not mine, or it would have had a very different ending.**

_**Chapter five**_

_**Cady: Chapter Five: To Receive and To Deceive**_

_**Cady**_

I returned home at 11:30 that night, several hours past my curfew.

Lucky for me, my parents were asleep on the couch. They'd never expect me to be home so late. After all, I'm a good girl - quiet around my house, and with my friend group.

I walked as quietly as I could around them, darting upstairs and into the bathroom.

My sister was still awake, loudly blaring some AC/DC song - something I got her into - and jamming along with it while applying nail polish. She was going to be a seventh grader when school started again. People often say she looks a lot like me, and I guess I see the resemblance: white fair hair like mine, but instead of pale blue eyes she inherited my father's hazel.

She didn't notice me, and continued to do her nails.

I peeled off my clothing, drenched in sweat from fear and exhaustion, and hopped with a relieved sigh into the shower. For the better half of an hour I passionately mouthed the words of a song into the water, letting my mind wander to other things.

Once I had finished I quickly wrapped myself in a towel, shivering as my foot touched the cold floor. I walked towards my room, thinking worried thoughts about my leased horse, Sugar. Suddenly my sister stood before me, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Aren't you home late?" she said threateningly, eyes glinting at the idea of me acting out of line

Oh, dear. "I've been home for hours," I tried to say breezily, confidently (and hopefully unsuspiciously). I winced as it came out sharp and defensive.

"Yeah right, since when do you shower at 11:30?" she sneered, wringing her hands together maliciously. She was going to tell my parents. I knew it, I could see it in her devious little eyes! Panic fluttered in my chest. I have seen too much tonight to handle their anger and disappointment!

Plus, I suck at lying.

"Jacqueline, I have been home for _hours! _Just because your puny little goldfish brain can't remember anything that doesn't involve you doesn't mean I wasn't there!" I seethed. It was a weak insult, I know. I felt kind of bad for going for such a low blow but she just rolled her eyes. I take a second to reflect on just how much she had changed over the last year. I missed the innocent little girl who Julie had tried explain the monthly cycle to just last year. Sure, she's only two years younger, but still…

"I will give you thirty seconds to tell me the truth, and if it seems like you aren't lying, I might decide not to tell...maybe..." She grinned ominously. Despite the stakes, I had to roll my eyes. She really had a dramatic streak.

Suddenly, it hit me. Money! What a great incentive for a 13 year old.

My eyes narrowed and I raised my fingers, pinching them together in the universal sign for 'cash'. Her eyes widened and she crossed her arms, waiting for my next move.

"Ten?"

"Twenty-five."

I wanted to curse her out.

Hell no! I needed all the money I could get...I had to continue leasing Sugar!

"Fifteen?" I asked desperately.

"Not a chance," She shot back quickly, examining the back of her hand. "My silence is worth more than that."

"Please?" I pleaded with her. "You can't!"

She only smiled in response. She had me trapped, and she knew it. I felt the beginnings of full-blown panic coming on, eyes suddenly moist with tears. I could see my parent's disappointed faces, already hear their suspicious tones and accusations. I couldn't violate their trust- but there was no way I could tell them what had happened!

And maybe it was because I had a bad week.

Maybe it was because I had just met an alien.

Maybe it was because...oh, hormones for all I know! I started bawling. Like an infant, tears running like twin rivers down my cheeks. I sat down, face buried in my hands, hair falling in front of my eyes. My sister just stared, the look of triumph on her face morphing into confusion and concern. Just then, another brilliant idea burst into my head.

"I had a boyfriend," I lied, sniffling once for added effect. What a blatant lie, too. I wasn't at all interested in dating, but my sister couldn't possibly know that...hopefully.

My gamble seemed to pay off. She sat down, eager for the story.

"He broke up with me tonight," I say, mopping tears from my eyes and pausing dramatically at the appropriate moments. "He...he said it was my fault…!"

I am absolute rubbish at lying, particularly when it comes to romance, but I hoped I could at least make this one passable. I spun a tale that would have made Shakespeare proud, complete with our first meeting, kiss, date, and our last moments. All fake, of course. As if I could maintain any kind of relationship!

She fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. My sister soaked up the elaborate lie, anger melting quickly into sympathy. She rubbed my back awkwardly for a few minutes before kissing my head and retiring to bed. "I won't tell," I heard her whisper faintly from down the hall.

As soon as her door closed I allowed a smirk - I deserve an Oscar for that performance! - and dragged my fatigued body up the stairs, only to collapse onto my bed. I just tossed and turned for awhile, unable to sleep with today's activities running through my mind.

After we touched the box the alien explained the basics of how, as he called it, to 'morph'- or become another animal. He explained how to acquire their DNA through physical contact and concentration, and how to deal with the animal's instincts while in morph. We had parted then and he had given us two things: a promise and a warning. He had promised to return in two days at around sunrise, as we had been unable to come up with any other method of communication to get in touch with him. Everyone had agreed to that plan.

But it was the Andalite's warning that kept circling the back of my mind.

I couldn't get the morbidly cautious tone of his voice out of my head as he had spoken. We could only stay in morph for two hours, he had said firmly, at the absolute maximum. Any longer and we could be trapped, forever, in the body of whatever animals we had morphed.

Forever is a long time.

Especially when that forever is the shorter life of an animal…

I was staring at the ceiling, reflecting on my choices, when I realized something else about that night.

That was my first successful lie. Not one of those meaningless little lies (did you finish your homework?), but the first time I really lied to someone I trusted about something real. Guilt gnawed at the edges of my stomach. I didn't like to lie. I have seen such lies ruin families and tear relationships to shreds of vague recognition. I'd watched trust burn, pulling respect down with it into oblivion. I hated it.

Little did I know then how just many cover stories I would need. How many more times I would have to lie through my teeth, sweat making my palms slippery. How many times my stomach would sink as I told my family countless lies and tried to make them match up.

I couldn't have possibly expected how good I would get at lying.

How easy it would become.

If only I knew.

If only...

If only.


	7. Chapter 6: The Benefits of Disobedience

**Hey again! Long time no see! **

**It's been a little while but I honestly love this chapter. I hope you do too! **

**This might be the longest one so far, too. There's that. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Animorphs is not mine. **

**((Thought-speak is represented like this due to the fact that doesn't allow the symbols used in the books)) **

_**Chapter six**_

_**Laura: Chapter Six: The Benefits of Disobedience**_

_**Laura**_

A sharp breeze was twisting through the air, sending chills through my body and throwing my hair behind me. I inhaled deeply, shivering and pulling my jacket closer around myself as I smelled the first hints of autumn in the air. The trees shook, leaves chattering against each other in the wind. I pedaled faster, effortlessly navigating my bike along the path I had taken so many times before.

It was a beautiful late-summer day, the sun shining brightly between puffy white clouds. You could see the beginnings of fall in the few scattered leaves that had already fallen to the ground.

I watched as another was ripped from its branch by the wind, remembering the events of yesterday.

"_But where will you stay?" I asked Fendrien. The now Andalite had demorphed and stood, fully healed, before me, tail whipping back and forth. Both stalks now stood erect on top of his head, scanning the area around for signs of trouble._

_((I will be content in these forests, for the moment,)) He responded in his silent way. ((How will I contact you again?))_

_I considered, looking at the rest of my assembled friends. _

"_Maybe...are we all free tomorrow morning?" Cady suggested._

_Sarika shook her head. "I have swim meet. How about the day after that?"_

_No one had any objections. "I guess it's settled, then." I confirmed. "Meet in the morning after tomorrow?" Everyone nodded. Fendrien tilted his stalks in what I guessed was agreement._

_We all turned, ready to disperse to our separate homes._

_((Wait.))_

_We all turned back to see Fen standing there, a solemn look on his face. ((I need you to give me your word that you will not attempt to morph without myself present,)) He said sharply. ((The dangers are too great. You could be overwhelmed; I cannot allow you to endanger yourself in such a way. Wait until we meet again.)) _

_Everyone muttered their agreement. I exchanged knowing glances with Julie. She gave a small, almost imperceptible nod._

"_What will we morph?" Sarika interjected._

_Cady raised her hand. "I could bring my cat," she suggested. _

"_That's a good idea." I answered. Fendrien looked confused._

_((Cat?)) He asked. I hesitated._

"_It's an Earth animal, a pet…" I started. He seemed to relax._

_((Ah, so it's docile, then,)) He said. ((Calmer animals are better for the first attempt.))_

_I almost laughed. Cady's cat, Cornelia, was a far cry from docile. She was pretty skittish with a tendency to sprint away from anyone new. I didn't say this to Fendrien, though; I didn't want to worry him. Besides, I had other plans for my first morph._

I pulled to a stop alongside Julie's house, dismounting from my bike and leaving it lying haphazardly in the front yard. I heard a knocking sound and glanced around curiously, before looking up to see Julie tapping on her bedroom window. She knocked again and I laughed before bounding up to her doorstep. She opened it.

"Are you ready?" She asked excitedly. I nodded.  
"I'm so excited!" I exclaimed, jittery with anticipation. A small part of me still remained skeptical, not entirely convinced even by the Alien that this was all real. Besides, what if it turned out the technology didn't work on humans?

Only way to find out was to try it.

I stepped inside the house and was immediately greeted by Finn. He jumped up to me, barking excitedly.

"Hey, Finn! Ready to-" I cut off abruptly, looking around for any of her family.

She noticed my anxiety. "Don't worry, my parents are going to be out all day and my brother is at work." She assured. "Any luck contacting the others?"

I rolled my eyes. "They didn't want to come. Sarika had swim meet," I counted off my fingers. "Nellie was worried about what Fendrien would say, and Cady didn't even pick up the phone. I told them that we wouldn't do it if they wouldn't..." I broke off, giving her a grin.

"They're clearly not Gryffindors," she laughed, but I could still hear the nervousness in her voice. We lapsed into silence.

"Should we be doing this?" I asked abruptly.

"Having second thoughts?" She retorted, before responding. "No, we'll be fine. The two of us should be able to handle it."

"Yeah," I said tentatively, unsure. Then, "Let's get started."

We both turned to look expectantly at Finn. He whined under our intense looks.

"Who goes first?"

"I will," I immediately volunteered, then winced. Someday this competitive streak was going to really put me in danger.

"How did Fen say to do it again?" I asked.

She stopped to think. "He said...touch the animal, concentrate on it or something." She speculated. "I guess."

I reached out to pat Finn's head. He shrank away from me, probably concerned by the sudden change in our attitudes.

"Aw, it's alright, Finners," I crooned. He hesitated, then leaned into my hand. I closed my eyes. My breathing slowed as I focused on him, imagining his long whip like tail and wet nose and deep brown eyes. In my memory I traced his claws, picturing my own hands shrinking into his paws. I meditated on his DNA becoming a part of me.

He went still under my touch. It felt like I sat there forever, stroking her dog. After a long time of what felt like no reaction, I opened my eyes, slightly disappointed.

Julianne stood before me, eyes wide.

"What?" I asked. Something about my voice sounded off, but I didn't really focus on it.

"Y-your hand…" she stuttered. Fearful, I glanced at my hand.

"Aaahhh-ipe!" I shouted on instinct, staring at my hands. My fingers had shrunk, now tipped by the beginnings of long claws. At the sound of my voice I raised what was left of my hands to my throat, feeling the beginnings of a change in its shape. My teeth felt longer, sharper.

"It worked…" I whispered, cringing at the sound of my voice, hoarse and somehow sharper. My hands stopped changing.

"Keep going," Julianne whispered. I stared back down at my hands.

"I don't know," I whined, a bit revolted. "It's so...disgusting!"

"Just focus on Finn," She said soothingly. I sighed and closed my eyes, gathering together the shreds of my courage.

"Alright," I said. I pictured Finn again, his black fur and long tongue. My skin itched and I watched, eyes wide, as fur grew like grass over my skin.

"Woah…" I muttered, prodding at it. "This is so- aaghhrrr!" Unlike the rest of the changes, which were relatively mild and gradual, the growth of my snout was not. My skull exploded outward with a sickening crunch, teeth elongating and tongue lolling out. I backpedaled, and then fell forward as my knees reversed with more cracking sounds.

"Ugh!" Julie exclaimed, shielding her face with her eyes. "Disgusting!"

My sarcastic retort came out as distorted growls and yips. I felt the changes slowing, ears crawling up my head, eyesight dulling to muted colors. With a final pop, a feathery tail grew out behind me, wagging uncertainly back and forth. I sat there, stunned, surrounded by all of my now-useless clothing.

"Laura…?" Julie asked tentatively. She waved a hand in front of my face. "You in there?"

I inhaled through my insanely long nose, eyes blinking at the sudden movement.

Holy-!

WOAH.

I could smell EVERYTHING. The dog's eyesight was nothing special, not black and white (that's a myth) but still confusing, colors warped and twisted. I didn't focus on my vision, though. I could be blind for all I cared. Hearing was better; I could hear the chattering of squirrels outside the house, the high-pitched clicks of the computer in the other room.

But the sense of _smell_….

It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced.

I could smell the waffles Julie had made for breakfast. The scent of lead and paper from the table, where I guessed someone had been doing their homework. I could even see through time, the smell of Julie's gerbil (which had died a month ago) still strong in the back of the room. I knew that a dog had peed on my bike from the scent of my sneakers.

I was so enamored by this new ability of mine that I didn't even notice Julie's increasingly concerned questioning. I turned, sniffing this way and that, determined to smell everything.  
DOG!

My ears perked up, tail stiffening. There was another dog here, very close. It smelled like...it smelled like…

Me.

Confusion.

A sound! I turned around, growling. There it was! The other dog! It snarled back at me, before stopping, confused.  
What was this?

It smelled exactly like me!

The dog part of me couldn't handle it. It spun in figurative circles, trying to make sense of this. There was a dog here that smelled like me, but wasn't me, but it was exactly the same…

A hand suddenly reached down, grabbing the other dog by the scruff. I moved forward to intervene, but a foot blocked me. The other dog was pushed out of the room, howling in protest. Julie closed the door.

"Laura," she said. "Bad dog."

I froze. Bad dog? I was a good dog! What did I do? I whimpered.

"Get ahold of yourself, Laura! You're acting like a dog!"

What did she mean? I was completely in control. I panted at her.

She sighed. "Can you thought-speak?" She stumbled over the unfamiliar word that Fen had used for the Andalite manner of communication.

Could I? I didn't know. I'd never tried.

"Concentrate."

That sounded boring. I'd rather chase a squirrel, or catch a ball, or...or…

I finally realized just deep I was.

((Ah!)) I yelped. She jumped. ((Sorry. Man, Fen wasn't kidding! The instincts are so strong!))

She seemed to relax. "Well, at least you're in control now." She leaned in close, eyes eager. "What's it like?"

I considered. ((It's...fun.)) Yes, that was a good word for it. ((Emotions are really strong, but also really one way or the other. Right now, I'm pretty happy, cause you're here and you might give me food or throw something for me to catch or-)) I shook my head. ((See? Anyway, the nose is really good. Like, its amazing. I can't describe it.))

She was smiling widely, like I'd never seen her smile before. "Wow. We...this is really real." She suddenly barked a laugh. "I guess my wish came true."

((Huh?)) I remembered her shooting star wish. ((No kidding. Not exactly in the way I thought it would, though.))

"Yeah," she murmured.

((You should morph too!)) I barked excitedly as soon as the thought occurred to me.

"What? Oh!" She said. "Is that a good idea, what with...you know…" She gestured to me.

((Yeah, it'll be fine,)) I said dismissively. ((Just go acquire Finn and come back. Be careful of the dog instincts, though. And the sense of smell. It's distracting.))

"Alright," she responded, leaving the room. I sat for a second in silence. I examined my tail, watching it thump against the floor and resisting the inexplicable urge to snap at it. The door creaked shut and I looked up. Julie stood there, watching her hand.

"I think it worked," she said. "Now what?"

((Concentrate on Finn,)) I instructed encouragingly. ((Imagine what it's like to be him.)) My tail wagged wildly in my excitement and I swallowed the impulse to bark happily.

I averted my eyes as the changes began, flinching as my sensitive ears picked up the cracking of bones and the watery sound of organs realigning. I turned around just in time to see her fall forward onto her hands, which swiftly turned to paws. She sat like I had for a second. I narrowed my eyes. Something seemed odd…

((That was fast,)) I commented. Suddenly it hit me. ((Where did your clothes go?))

((Huh?)) She responded distractedly.

((Your clothing!)) I said. ((Look, mine didn't morph with me. How did you do that? And so quickly? You must have taken a full minute less than me.))

((I guess I know my dog better,)) She said cheekily. ((Besides, I had a great teacher. Or I'm just better than you.))

((As if,)) I scoffed.

She sniffed at the air. ((You weren't kidding. This nose is amazing!))

((Yeah,)) I agreed. I crouched before her tauntingly. ((Bet mine's better.))

She mirrored me. ((No way.))

((Yeah, it is,)) I challenged, staring her in the eyes.

((Impossible! We're the same dog.))

((Oh,)) I'd forgotten that. ((Well, it's still better.))

((You're impossible.))

((Bet I'm faster, too!)) I sprang up, darting past her and launching myself onto the couch.

((No way!)) We chased each other for a good portion of an hour, laughing and just enjoying the thrill of being a dog. We finally collapsed, panting in exhaustion.

((We should morph back now,)) Julie said without any enthusiasm.

((Yeah,)) I said back, but I didn't move.

((This is so great,)) She said happily. ((It really is a dream come true.))

((Makes you wonder when that dream is going to end,)) I said, uncharacteristically dark. I giggled, unable to stay in such a mood as a dog. ((Not for a while, if it's all like this.))

We both morphed back after that, discussing happily our plans for the meeting tomorrow (and our 'first' morph- not that anyone would be told otherwise). After that I left, unable to shake the sense of doglike optimism. Still, I wondered when it would all come crashing down.

For now, it was paradise.

How long until the dream became a nightmare?


	8. Chapter 7: First Steps

**Well, well, well. Look at that, a new chapter! Took me long enough.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Animorphs.**

_**Chapter seven**_

_**Julie: Chapter Seven: First Steps**_

_**Julie**_

The long grass tickled at my ankles, wet with dew, as I walked over the field. It was lightly drizzling, condensation gathering on my cheeks and in my hair. Gray clouds darkened the sky far above my head, threatening heavier rain. Mist covered the empty field, completely abandoned but for myself and the vague silhouettes I could barely make out through the fog. I shook myself pushed and started jogging towards it. At about 20 feet away I could finally make out the face (though I already knew who it was) and it turned to face me.

"About time you got here!" Nellie exclaimed. "I've been here since 8! Didn't you get my calls?" She glared at me, challenging, and I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I slept in," I explained. "I came as soon as I woke up." I had found myself unable to sleep after that first morph, my mind too full of buzzing memories and hopes that I couldn't get it to slow down. It took a few hours before I finally drifted into a light sleep.

"Where is everyone?" I wondered, looking around.

"We probably should have specified a time," Nellie said. "Did you bring your phone?"

"It's dead," I answered. She nodded and bit her lip, a nervous habit.

"Do...do you think it was real?" She asked, staring at some point beyond me. "I mean, I know it had to have happened, but...it still doesn't feel _real._ It's so ridiculous! I mean, turn into animals?" She barked a laugh. "Come on!"

I stiffened, forcing a laugh and wincing internally at how fake it sounded. "Yeah, crazy. Hey," I said, changing the subject as quickly as I could. She couldn't know that I'd already tried it. "Is that Laura?" I pointed towards the other end of the field. We were standing as near to the woods as possible, so that Fendrien wouldn't find it difficult to locate us. Assuming he was even in there. The ugly scar where he had crash landed his ship stood out starkly from the lush green grass; we had tried to stay as far away from it as we could get. We looked suspicious enough.

"I think I see Sarika with her," Nellie commented. Squinting through the fog, I saw that she was right.

"Hey, guys!" Laura's voice was faint, but I could still hear her shout. She broke into a sprint and Sarika reluctantly joined her. She stopped a few feet in front of us, breathing hard. "Is Cady here yet?"  
"No," Nellie answered.

"Any sign of Fendrien?" Sarika asked. How she could remember and pronounce his name, I would never know. I just preferred to call him Fen.

I shook my head. "Not yet." A bird squawked from the forest behind us, muffled by the fog.

"How was your swim meet?" I asked Sarika conversationally.

She shrugged. "Good, I guess. I managed to cut my hand on one of the lockers." She held up her hand, revealing a nasty-looking gash across her palm. I winced sympathetically.

"Guys!"

We all looked to see Cady sprinting across the field.

"Sorry I'm late," She said. I noticed the distinct lack of cat in her arms.

"Where's Cornelia?" I asked curiously. She shook her head.

"I forgot she had an appointment at the Vet's today," She said. "I couldn't bring her this morning."

Laura frowned. "So we're not going to morph?"

"I guess not," Cady answered, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry."

There was a collective murmur of disappointment from the group. Beside me, Nellie gave a shaky sigh that sounded oddly relieved. A knot unraveled in my stomach, dissolving tension I didn't even know I'd had.

"I can bring her tomorrow, though," Cady said quickly. "If we're all free again, that is."

"I'm free," I said immediately.

"Me too!" Laura chimed in.

"I guess," Nellie added. Sarika just nodded.

"Tomorrow then, I guess," I said. "Probably around noon would be best."

"Should we just leave, then?" Nellie wondered.

"We have to tell Fen," Laura disagreed. "Where is he, by the way?"

We all looked around, as if expecting the Andalite to appear miraculously from the fog.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon-" I started, but a gasp and a point from Cady cut me off.

"Look!" She said. "I see something!"

We all whipped around, staring intently in the direction she had pointed. At first all I saw was fog, but slowly a figure began to emerge, making its way toward us. It walked slowly, shambling along at a snail's pace. I saw it trip before catching itself clumsily with one leg.

"Are they drunk?" Nellie whispered. "They look like a zombie."

I snorted. "Zombies aren't that clumsy."

As it approached I began to make out its features. It was a teenage boy, slightly older than us (probably in high school), with dark brown hair and a thin face. He came to a stop, opening his mouth and raising an arm towards us.

"Hello!" I jumped at his shout. "Hello, fellow humans! Human-zuh!" His speech slurred and he worked his tongue, an inquiring look on his face. "He-lo….lo."

"Definitely drunk," Nellie whispered. I tilted my head, studying him more closely. Something about his actions seemed familiar.

"Should we leave?" Sarika asked nervously.

"No, wait a minute," I insisted. The boy walked closer.

"I am here - he-ruh - at the time we agreed to be. Ti-yum," He said. "I- ah!" He tripped over his own foot, faceplanting into the ground. I reached forward to help him up. He stood uncertainly, wobbling back and forth.

"How do you walk with two legs? And no tail? Tayl, tayul, tay-la." He played with the words. "And this...mouth…" He stumbled over the word, as though unfamiliar.  
I stared. Tail? _Only _two legs? That implied…

It clicked.

"Fen?" I cried. He turned to look at me.

"Yes? Who else-else-el-elsseee would it be?" He said.

"What- how- where did you get that morph?" Laura asked. "Did you sneak into someone's home, or…."

Fen swallowed, putting hand to his throat with a look of fascination, before answering. "No. I was in the forest when I saw several humans lying on the ground. Ound. They were un...uncon-si-ous-" He struggled through the word. "-and I believed I would eventually need a human morph, so I acquired - ired!- them." So. Fen had stumbled upon some drunks.

"So…" Sarika said, looking alarmed. "You're out here looking exactly like someone's twin? What if we're in public and someone thinks you're them?"

Fen blinked at her. "No, of course not. Tuh. I performed the Frolis maneuver." He hesitated at our confused looks. "It is when DNA is pulled from multiple sources-es and combined to create a new morph. Tiple. Pul." He prodded his lips. "It is amusing to speak with a mouth. Tell me, what is the purpose of-" He couldn't seem to find the word, and simply stuck out his tongue to point at it. "It is...odd."

"That's a tongue, Fen," I answered, fighting the urge to giggle. "You use it to speak, and to taste."

He stared at me blankly. "Taste? What is taste? Aste."

"Um…" I didn't know how to describe taste. "It's a human thing, Fen. Don't worry about it."

He frowned, then looked surprised at the facial expression. "Why do you call me 'Fen'? My name is Fendri- Fendrie...Fendrian-Perennah-" His face fell. "Ah. My full name is difficult to say, with a mouth. I apologize, I had not realized. You may call me Fen." He leaned down as if to nod his head, then lost his balance and fell forward. He would have slammed face first into the ground if I hadn't moved forward to catch him.

"I don't think he's quite ready to go out in public," Cady commented. I heard Nellie snickering.

"What do you mean? I look like a human. Nuh," Fen responded.

"You don't act like one. For one thing, you need to…" I stopped, not sure where to begin. "Well, start by not playing with words. And practice walking. And stop referring to people as 'humans'."

He sighed. "I will try not to. I may need to practice walking on two legs...legsssss-suh-" He cut himself off. "Apologies." He swung his head exaggeratedly to the left, then the right. "We are the only ones here. Do humans avoid this place?"

"No, it's usually pretty crowded," Laura said. "Just not on rainy weekday mornings."

"Your people do not like the rain?" He wrinkled his nose. "Strange. Raynge. On the Andalite Homeworld, our storms are few and far between. But they are always quite intense."

I was intrigued. "Really? And on your world, are there-" Nellie coughed, cutting me off.

"I can't really stay long to chat," she interjected. "So let's just get to business. Fen, Cady couldn't bring her cat today. Can we practice morphing tomorrow, around midday?"  
He was examining his hand, and arm, practicing curling his hand into a fist. "Understood," he said distractedly.

"OH!" Laura exclaimed suddenly. She dug through her pockets, snatching an object to present before Fen. He accepted it, holding it before him at an arm's length.

"I found my old phone yesterday," She said. "I figured you could use it to contact us if you needed to."

Fen continued to examine the phone. "Is this... a primitive communications device?" He slid it open with a laugh of wonder. "This is...this is ancient technology! Does it at least use quantum entanglement- no, just basic radiowave signals!"

Laura crossed her arms. "Well, at least you like it," she grumbled, before admitting, "Yeah, it's a bit dated. I had it a year ago. I've got a new one. It's not really working all that well but I figured you could probably fix it."

Fen scoffed, "Fix it? Do not insult me, I could easily improve on such base technology. I scored quite high in the Academy on-" He stopped. "I mean, yes."

"We're good then?" Nellie asked. "I should go." She turned around.

Fen looked up. "Wait." We all paused. "I...I had not realized the state of technology on this planet. I expected...suffice it to say, be cautious on such devices. Ses. Yeerks could easily be monitoring planetary communications. I will secure this one," He waved the phone. "But we must still be careful."

We all went our separate ways after that, calling out farewells. Fen walked in his odd way back into the forest, presumably to demorph. But as I walked away I couldn't help to feel a strange chill in my bones.

We hadn't even suspected that we could be currently being watched. I mean, you heard all of these things about the NSA and all that, but you never really paid attention. But this was real. This was dangerous. We could have easily given away ourselves without even realizing. It made me wonder.

What else were they capable of that none of us were even considering?


	9. Chapter 8: Second Attempt

**Well, its been a long while since this has been updated. Sorry about that. A lot of vacation stuff going on. **

**A few more chapters of this have been written and will go up once we finish another few. There shouldn't be too long of a wait!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Animorphs.**

_**Chapter eight**_

_**Nellie: Chapter Eight: Second Attempt**_

_**Nellie**_

"Good morning," I said to my parents. They sipped their coffee, barely looking up from the newspaper as they mumbled some greeting.

For a fleeting second I wondered what they'd say if I told them everything...heh, probably throw me in the nut house. I glanced at the time - 11:37. I had to hurry.

"Can I ride my bike to memorial park?" I asked. My dad looks up.

"Do you have your phone?" he asked. I whipped out my phone - a flip phone, mind you - and put it back in my pocket at his nod of approval.

"Do you have money?" my mother chimed in. I nodded, mentally sighing. They did this every time I went out. "Who are you going with?" she added, and I rambled off their names (leaving out, of course, the blue centaur from another planet) "How long?"

"I'll be back by three," I said, hoping they would just agree and let me leave. They frowned, giving each other knowing looks, but still gave me their consent.

By the time I reach memorial park, I realized I was going to be the last person to arrive. I was just a few minutes late, having arrived at 12:06. Even from this distance I could see their excitement as they waved at me to go more quickly. I rolled my eyes.

When I arrived at the little picnic table by the closed snack stand (which was only open when there were games on the field, unfortunately) I was immediately met with a barrage of greetings. I smiled and nodded, hoping that would suffice.

At the table sat a teenage boy slightly older than us, with dark hair and blue eyes. In the bright weather of today he looked very different- a confusing mix of several cultures I guessed came from his combination of genetics. What anyone watching the scene could not have guessed was that he was, in fact, a blue-furred, hooved, scorpion-tailed Andalite we called Fen. He waved broadly and gestured to a crate sitting next to him.

"We have the domestic ani-mal!" he chirps. "Mal. Ani-mal!"

Cady elbowed him. "Remember what we said about playing with words?" She hissed under her breath, looking around fearfully. Luckily no one on the field was close enough to hear. Fen's eyes widened and he muttered an apology.

"Fen, are you sure this is even safe?" I demanded, hoping in the deepest corner of my mind that it wasn't so that I could return home and forget about the whole ordeal. His lopsided smile (another thing he should probably practice) stayed firmly in place as he nodded vigorously, a human trait he seemed to be picking up. Julie and Laura shared a glance.

"We are now assembled. Buld. Assem- ahem. Please remove this cat-tuh, take. Take it out," Fen said haltingly, unable to stop himself from mangling a few words.

"You have no clue how hard it was to first find the cat, convince my parents to let me take her out and about, and carry a freaking cat crate across town. So many weird looks!" Cady surfaced from under the table with a calico cat in her arms. It was small - around 7 pounds, by my guess- and trying frantically to escape, ears laid flat against its head. A leash dangled from it's ragged collar.

"Straight to business, then," Cady muttered. "I guess I'll go first."

"Concentrate on the cat," Fen remarked helpfully. " Picture every aspect. Pect-tuh."

Cady settled the cat on her lap and closed her eyes. She stroked it lightly, eyes shut tightly in concentration. The cat fell still, abruptly ending it's writhing.

"Have you acquired it?" asked Fen.

Cady nodded. "I- I think so."

"Now, imagine becoming it," He instructed. Cady nodded, a look of fear flashing on her face before she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes again. For a minute, nothing happened.

"I don't think-" She said suddenly, before she was cut off by a gasp from everyone except Fen. "What? What is it?" She asked in concern.

"Your eyes," Sarika whispered. Cady's eyes, normally light blue, had become a rich green color. Her pupils were narrowed to slits.

"Keep concentrating," Fen said encouragingly.

A thought occurred to me suddenly and I turned around, surveying the area for anyone else who might be able to see Cady. Lucky for us, we were behind the snack bar and under a thick canopy, completely shielding us from prying eyes.

I couldn't stop the horrified gasp that came out of my mouth when I turned around. Cady was in this absolutely gross state halfway between cat and human. Catlike ears were growing slowly out of the top of her head, her hands a wretched combination of cat paws and human fingers. A tail swished behind her, ropelike without it's lush fur. She shrank slowly, clothes shielding the rest of her transformation from view. I stared in shock. My friend...was becoming a cat.

No denying it now, I guess.

"Cady, are you okay?" Sarika was the first to ask, reaching down to dig the cat out of the black t-shirt Cady had been wearing.

There was a long pause; too long. My heart began to thump in my chest, all of my fears presenting themselves before me. What if it hadn't worked? What if something had gone horribly wrong and she wasn't in control and-

((WOAH!))

I jumped at the sudden shout in my mind. I raised my hand to my heart, noticing for the first time its frantic beat and the cold sweat gathering in my palm. Shivering in the warm air, I distracted myself by examining Cady.

Cady turned round and round, staring intently at her tail and paws. She raised it to her face, watching sharp claws slide out of her paws.

((This is so cool,)) She said in our minds. She rubbed her face against the edge of the table.

"Are you having any trouble with the cat mind?" Fen asked, watching with interest clear on his face.

((Not really,)) Cady said. Odd, seeing a pensive expression on a cat. ((She's pretty calm. I do really feel like licking myself, though.))

Fen nodded. "You should demorph."

"Then its my turn!" Sarika volunteered immediately, grabbing at the original cat (who had sat frozen in shock on the table) and settling her into her lap.

((Um, can I morph back in the bathroom?)) Cady thought-spoke suddenly, a hint of embarrassment in her mental voice. She flicked her ears back.

"Why?" I asked.

((My clothing,)) She responded simply.

"Oh," I answered, understanding immediately. I picked up her clothes, realizing that she wouldn't be able to carry them, and walked to the bathroom on the other side of the snack bar.

After Cady morphed back and got properly dressed, we returned just in time to see Sarika drop down onto all fours - as a cat. Sarika stared at us all with wide, uncomprehending eyes. She started to launch forward, but Cady's swift reflexes and years of owning a cat allowed her to snatch Sarika out of the air before she could sprint away.

"Whoa there, Sarika," she crooned, holding her down firmly and scratching behind her ears. Sarika struggled for a minute before falling limp.  
((Cady?)) Sarika asked faintly. ((I think I'm good now.))

"You sure?" Laura asked. "We can't have you running away, after all."  
((Yeah,)) Sarika said in a slightly stronger voice. ((But for the record, your cat's really skittish, Cady. I mean, wow. I am so ready to just bolt out of here- not that I'm going to, of course.)) She added at Julie's worried expression.

Cady placed Sarika on the ground. Sarika turned to look at each of us, tail waving.

((You look different from down here,)) She said. ((Not your best angle, guys.))

"Well, at least I'm not sporting whiskers right now," I snapped.

"Yet," Laura reminded me. I smiled, hiding my shaking hands behind my back.

((I think I'll demorph,)) Sarika said, heading towards the bathroom.

One by one, we all morphed. Laura and Julie were both suspiciously in control. Julie had apparently mastered the strange ability to integrate clothing into her morph (even Fen hadn't known it was possible- of course Andalites didn't wear clothing, so this shouldn't be a surprise), claiming that it just took a bit more concentration. At least it was my turn.

I reached out towards the cat in Cady's arms. She had at last grown tired of struggling and now simply slept, purring contentedly as I stroked her. I felt the odd sensation of acquiring, a slight tingling followed by a feeling of completeness (for lack of a better word).

I stood up straight, breathing heavily. "I'm ready," I said in what I hoped was a brave voice.

"Are you sure?" Sarika asked. "Nellie, you're trembling."

I cursed silently and tried for a confident grin. "It's just excitement." She didn't look convinced, but motioned for me to start anyway.

I took another deep breath. How was I supposed to start again? Ah, yes. I pictured the cat in my mind, all long limbs and pointed ears. I felt a jolt within me and looked down at myself.

Fur covered my body in colored swathes of rich oranges and creamy whites. I touched my head with my hand and felt the pointed ears before looking at the pads forming on my palms. My heart began to beat wildly.

I was trying my hardest not to panic.

_Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about whatever you do don't think about the fact that you're turning into a__ cat_-

I steeled myself, cursing my nervousness, and resumed the morph. There was a grinding sound as my spine lengthened into a long tail, followed by several short pops as my hands were reformed. There was the slight feeling of nausea as my organs realigned to fit those of a cat's.

At last I fell onto my hands, now my front paws, fully feline. I prepared myself for the instincts to come rushing in, to be swept way by animal fears and hungers.

Nothing happened. I felt my ears sweep forward as a bit of my fear left me. This wasn't so bad. What were the others talking about, skittish? I wasn't skittish. I was perfectly in contr-

MOVEMENT.

SURROUNDED.

Big things, a circle of them around me, calling out in their deep voices. I shrank back, fur fluffing to its full capacity. I hissed threateningly. Danger, danger, I had to escape!

There! A break in the circle! Without hesitation I burst forward, through the gap. One of the things gave a loud trill, reaching to grab me. I dodged, lightning-quick, disappearing behind a bush. I sat there for a moment in the dark, letting my racing heart return to normal, before peering out.

The things were rushing around in a panic, wading through bushes and looking under tables. They kept calling the same thing, over and over again. I crept forward, intrigued. What were they doing?

Suddenly I was being thrown upwards, gripped firmly by the scruff. Trapped! I yowled and writhed, feeling my claws tear into the thing's flesh. It yelped but didn't let go, grumbling and changing its grip so I couldn't injure it. I hissed and lashed my tail.

One came before me, eyes staring intently into my eyes. I fell silent at the sight of its face, a vague feeling of recognition in the back of my mind. It's lips moved as it repeated what it had been saying earlier. I mewled in frustration. It said it again and I watched its lips move.

Nellie. That's what its lips were mouthing. Nellie, Nellie, Nellie. What was it-

((AHHH!)) I shouted suddenly. I was falling, dropped in surprise. I twisted in midair to hit the ground on all fours. ((What- I don't- I- what was that?!))

"You briefly lost control," said the one I now recognized as Fen. "Do you have control now?"

((Y-yes,)) I said shakily. ((But I am not staying in this body. I want out.)) Before anyone could say anything I was racing to the bathroom, darting underneath a stall and immediately demorphing. Once done I just sat there for a moment, shuddering, arms crossed protectively over my body. I had been severely shaken, and by what? The mind of a stupid cat.

"Nellie?" I heard Julie's voice from outside the stall. "I have your clothing." She reached a tentative hand under the stall and I accepted. I got dressed quickly and silently, feeling Julie's presence outside. At last I could not stand the silence any longer.

"What?" I snapped, more angrily than I would have liked. I opened the door, fixing her with a glare. Still, I couldn't stop the feelings of fear and shame from bubbling up in the back of my mind.

"Are you alright?" Julie asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine," I responded curtly. I wanted to laugh- or cry. I was anything but fine.

"Are you sure?" I could hear earnest concern in her voice.

"Positive." A part of me argued against lying to Julie, insisted that I tell her the truth. I refused out of some feeling I didn't quite recognize nor understand.

We walked back to the group. I looked down at the grass, feeling their questioning and pitying stares.

"You have all morphed," Fen said, apparently oblivious to the tension.

"The question is, where do we get more morphs?" Laura asked. "I mean, being a dog- er, a cat, is great and all, but it won't really get us anywhere in a fight."

"Why don't we head up to Starbucks and discuss this over coffee?" Cady suggested. "I didn't have any this morning and I'm really regretting that." There were murmurs of agreement from all but Fen, who simply began to follow us across the field. I trailed behind the group, still shaken to the core.

I had failed. I had lost control during the first morph, what was supposed to be an easy cat morph. What would happen if we morphed a wild animal, like a bird or a mouse or (my mind refused to process this) a bug? If I couldn't control a weak housepet, how would I manage anything remotely stronger?

Could I really handle this morphing power?


End file.
